Mutant
by honeydew16
Summary: Alfred F Jones is a mutant from the United States. He became a kind of 'hero' for his country but when the government wants to make mutants from other countries as well as Alfred official 'superheros', he's forced to move from his quaint apartment in New York City into a tiny town in the middle of butt-fuck no where just to end up training with a sour, foulmouthed Englishman.
1. Chapter Uno

"Alfred," The voice said. He paused before speaking again to me. Well, more like screamed at me. "Alfred!" This time, his words had more venom. All I did was groan and bury my head further into my pillow. I didn't want to get up. No, definitely not yet. "Oi fatass get the hell up!" While saying that, he'd punched me in the arm. I groaned again, rolling over to face him. I couldn't see too well without my contacts but a figure with white hair, red eyes, and in a black skin-tight suit sitting in front of me. I knew right away who it was, I didn't need to see him to recognize that german accent.

"What the fuck Gil? What do you want?" I said back to him. The night before I stayed up late messing with my hero get-up. I wanted a different look but I didn't know what. I never figured it out either. When I sat up, I had the realization. _Today is the first day of training!_ "What time is it!?" I panicked. I wasn't going to be late on the first day!

"It's 6:30. You broke your damn alarm when you tried to hit snooze," he told me, pointing at scraps of my alarm on my nightstand, "No more talking Alfred. You have to get ready."

"Got it! Thank's dude!" I quickly got up from my bed and pushed the prussian out of my room so I can get ready. I forgot about my strength while rushing Gilbert out I almost broke the door just trying to push it closed.

"Careful dammit," I heard his exclaim from the other room. I only rolled my eyes as I then ran over to my desk, where I'd left the suit the night before. Papers and fabrics surrounded my skin-tight outfit but luckily I'd decided to not sow anything on then. At least if I did it at the training facility I could get Elizabeta's help. While putting on my suit I made a note to thank Elizabeta for ordering me a stretchy fabric for me to make the uniform. She's my arts and crafts hook-up.

All hero's wear their suit under their regular clothes, just in case something pops up. Although some, like me, only put on the pants sometimes and carry the shirt with them. I always leave mine in my car. I'd thrown on a patriotic tank top with the classic stars and stripes along a black button-down shirt over and a dark blue pair of jeans. I then walked over to my bedside table and took the container with my contacts inside. I didn't bother cleaning up my alarm because Gil was already angry with me. My vision wasn't that bad so I didn't need help walking around without them. It's only a little blurry so I can make it down the hallway everyday to the bathroom to put them in. I opened the door to a furious Gilbert, fuming with rage.

"May I help you?" I asked him. This seemed to make him even angrier. He's usually not like this but since it's our first day of training, he wants to be extra cautious I guessed.

"Let's go! Hurry up already!" he replied, spitting in my face from yelling. It always irritates me when people yell in my face like I'm getting scolded. Like a child.

"Calm down, I only need to put my contacts in," I spat back, shaking the container in my hands, "Now if you'll excuse me." I pushed him out of my way as lightly as I possibly could which was still quite a bit. My super strength is a huge blessing but every now and then a curse. I am forced to be very gentle in certain situations as well as I receive teasing that I'm too rough to get a partner.

When I got to the bathroom I opened the door and the strong scent of _AXE_ body spray entered my nostrils. _Gil actually took a shower? Impressive._ I thought to myself, chuckling a bit. _He must've blow dried his hair too since it wasn't even wet._

"So aren't you excited!?" Gil asked me, standing in the doorway.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back. He knew I could multitask so him talking to me while putting my contacts in wasn't a big deal. I opened the container as I put the first one on my finger.

"I know right! Do you even know anyone who's gonna be there?" I put the first one in my eye and blinked a bit before picking the second contact up.

"Only a few. I know you, Mattie of course, Elizabeta, and Kiku, who I've only met online. I just can't believe we're becoming official heros after each of us only having mutations that caused these 'powers', you know? And how many people do you know?" I responded with as I put the other contact in my other eye and blinked again then turning towards him.

"I know a lot of these now 'heros'. You, Mattie, Elizabeta. Luddy, Rod, the Italian brothers, Toni, Kiku, Francis. I've met a lot of mutants," he explained as we both walked over to the door. I grabbed the keys for the car before we left, we'd need them.

"I also can't believe they've made us our own 2 person houses to live in while training!" Since the training facility was in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, the government had to station us in the nearest town, which was quite a tiny town. You'd think they'd suspect something if a bunch of strangers just decided to move in here with all different accents. The mayor knows what is going on though, therefore we have to meet at town hall so we could all take a bus to the facility together. Kind of like school.

"Yeah! I heard that we're gonna be in teams." He said as we walked out of the house to the nice, warm summer sun kissing our skin. It was roughly 80F outside that day. Across the street was an elderly woman sitting on her porch and when she turned to see who was her new neighbors were, was left awestruck. She didn't expect a patriotic 19 year old blond boy with an albino 20 year old looking man to emerge from the house across the street. I was the first to notice the lady and because I wanted to be polite, waved at her with a big toothy grin. She then snapped out of it and weakly smiled back, waving. Gilbert had already gotten in the car by the time I was done so I hurried into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"Her breath gotten taken away by our awesomeness," he then chuckled a bit as he recalled the event that happened only a second ago, "Her face was priceless."

"Well, I'd be weirded out too if random strangers moved in across the street." The prussian seemed to be in heavy thinking mode. I could almost see the wheels turning in that head of his. After a few seconds of silence, he talked while I turned the key to turn on the car, listening to the engine purr.

"Hey." His voice was so soft I barely even heard him which caught me off guard.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You don't think she thought we were... you know,"

"No Gilbert, I _don't_ know. Please explain."

"We were... umm..." I'd never seen Gilbert this awkward before. He's usually 'I'm awesome! Fear me!' not 'Umm... ug... Ermmm...' I had no clue what's going through his thick skull. I sighed before speaking again. I had to concentrate on driving, I didn't have the energy to try and figure out what this man-baby was trying to say.

"I'm your friend so if you don't wanna say it, you don't have to," is all I said to him. He seemed way to flustered to make words with his mouth. At the time, I couldn't for the life of me think of something so bad to get him to shut his mouth. The car ride was quiet for the next minute, only the radio playing in the background. _If Gil was that giddy and something just shut him up so easily, must be serious. Oh well._

"This is the place?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of a building that looked like a one-room school house. Since it was such a little town, I guessed they didn't need such a big town hall.

"Oh yeah. I'd recognize Lud's F-150 anywhere."

"So he's here already? I thought you said we'd be the first here," I pouted. It didn't start until 8 and it was 7:15. I wasn't gonna be this early to be beaten by more than 3 people.

"I said one of the first ones here," he said. His face then lit up in childish excitement before turning to me. You can almost see the eagerness seeping from him. "Park the DeLorean right next to Lud's pickup! He'll get so jealous! This'll be awesome!" Gil screamed with the enthusiasm of 1000 suns. Now, I couldn't say no to the prussian, seeing how happy he'd gotten just thinking about it. Gripping the steering wheel, I sighed and pulled into the spot next to the german's truck while Gil clapped like a little girl. _I think he's bipolar._ I thought to myself. I turned the key to turn the car off and unbuckled my seatbelt, taking a deep breath.

"This is it, huh?" Gil turned to me as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "No turning back now." I chuckled.

"I think when we moved out here we knew there was no going back." I shut my eyes, just trying to take in the situation. _I moved out here to buttfuck nowhere from my apartment in New York City just to train with other mutants like me to become a 'hero' for their home country._ Gil then thought it'd be smart to pat my shoulder to try and motivate me, which didn't work at all. Why do people think that'll work? Then I opened my eyes and turned to him faintly smiling.

"Let's do this."

The Prussian and I stood in front of the doors to city hall. We both took a deep breath before he pushed open the door. It was a quaint little room smelling of pine cones with sofas and chairs facing a stage at the end of the room. There was also tables set up with food and refreshments on the right wall with another sofa next to the tables. Sitting on that couch was a tall, buff, blue eyed, blond haired man with a short, frail, brown haired man with a curl sticking out of his head sleeping on the blond's shoulder, cuddling with the man's left arm while he had his phone in the other. The sleeping man was snoring loud too. _Is this Ludwig?_

"Sup bruder?" Gilbert screamed, running over to Ludwig. When the German heard the screaming of his brother, he looked up from his phone in surprise. He had tried to get up to greet his older sibling but remembered the man cuddling with his arm. Sighing, he sunk back into the couch waving with his free hand.

"You're early Gilbert. You must be excited," Ludwig said with a deep voice and thick german accent.

"Yeah brosef," Gil replied with as he crouched down to look at the sleeping man. A faint smile crept onto his face.

"You're so lucky West. Just look at your boyfriend." _Boyfriend? Ludwig, a beefcake, dating that scrawny guy? I don't believe it._

"Den Mund halten," The German said back scowling but this only caused his brother to laugh slightly, careful not to wake the other man.

"Sie wissen, dass Sie wollen ihn." Whatever Gil had said made Ludwig turn bright red like a tomato. I was starting to feel awkward just watching the brothers so I walkover to a couch and plopped down. It smelt like coffee, probably from when someone spilt coffee. The two completely forgot I was even there and started to have a conversation. All I did was sigh and just wait to hear the door open again. Although, I couldn't say I wasn't eavesdropping at least a little bit but I can't understand german so it wasn't of too much help.

"So sind Sie aufgeregt?" Gilbert asked.

"Ja. Das wird ein Spaß," Ludwig responded with. _Man, I wish I learned how to speak german._ "Ich nehme an, Sie sind."

"Wer sind Sie am meisten gespannt zu treffen?"

"Ich will die schwedische Mutante zu erfüllen. Ich habe gehört, er war schön."

"Wirklich? Ich habe gehört, er war ruhig und beängstigend!"

"Deshalb." They both stopped talking as they heard the door creak open and stayed quiet for a few seconds. This got me curious on who it was so I leaned on one elbow and peaked my eyes over the backboard of the couch. I was greeted to the sight of two men standing in the doorway. One very tall, blond hair, blue eyed man and a noticeably shorter, blond hair, violet eyed man with a white hat on. The taller man had his arm wrapped around the shorter man's shoulders as well. Another second passed of silence as they looked behind them as 3 more men appeared in the doorway. One man was only a little bit shorter than the tallest with messy blond hair, blue eyes, and a huge goofy smile. Another was short with light blond hair, indigo eyes, and a cross clip in his hair while the shortest of the group had white hair and violet eyes.

"Hello everyone! The Nordic 5 up and ready for training!" The messy haired man shouted. He seemed very excited while the others weren't so enthusiastic. Scolws were thrown his way by his 'friends'.

"It's been a while Tino," the german said as he waved at the hatted man with his free hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again. I would get up and shake your hand but I'm a little... preoccupied."

"Don't worry it's fine!" Tino responded, "I understand when Feli is asleep, you can't wake him up."

"Hey Tino," the man with the cross pin stated, "shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" _I would appreciate that. The only person I know here is Gilbert so please explain._ I thought to myself. I wasn't going to say that outloud because, one, there aren't 'normal' people. Two, it would make a bad first impression. Also no one seemed to even notice I was in the room, not even Gil.

"That's a good idea! Okay I'll start. Hi, I'm Tino from Finland!" Tino looked up at the man that still had his arm wrapped around the Finn I guess as a 'your turn'. He sighed before talking.

"Berwald. Sweden." _Man, he gets right to the point._

"God Sve. Be a little _more_ serious, wont 'cha?" the man with the messy hair asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. All Berwald did was grunt. "Well, I'm Abel from Denmark, leader of the Nordic 5! This right here is Lukas of Norway," he stated pointing at the man with a cross clip, "and this is basically our little brother, Emil of Iceland," Abel said as he pointed to the silver haired boy. He looked about 16 or 17 years old. Super young for a mutant to be risking their life but I guess since he grew up around the rest of the so-called 'Nordic 5', he was raised that way.

"Nice to meet you all! I am the awesome Gilbert of Prussia and Eastern Germany!" Gil screamed, all proud of himself. I didn't think I needed to see these interactions of this conversation so I'd lain back down on the couch and only listened. No one seemed to notice me anyways.

I heard Ludwig sigh before saying, "Schön dich zu treffen. I am Ludwig of Western Germany. We're brothers. And this," he shook his arm a bit before continuing, "is Feliciano of Northern Italy. His brother hasn't arrived yet." Silence engulfed the room for a moment before Abel spoke up.

"So, who's DeLorean is outside?" I tensed up as I heard him speak those words as I also heard Gilbert erupt in laughter.

"What!?" Ludwig questioned. "There's a DeLorean outside?!" The German man quickly put Feliciano into a piggyback ride position and the Italian, surprisingly, didn't wake up. Lo-and-behold, there was a DeLorean outside parked next to his pickup-truck and the only person who he knew could have brought it was his brother, Although, he didn't know I was even there.

"Gilbert, did you _steal_ it?!" Ludwig exclaimed to his prankster brother. By this time, the Prussian was on the floor laughing so he couldn't even say it was mine. Apparently he somehow got in a head shake somewhere in his hysteria.

"Well we're the only ones here and I drove Feli and I here and they," he stopped himself as he looked over to Tino to ask what they did to get here.

"We walked."

"Exactly, they walked here! You're the only person here who could have driven!"

"No he's not," Tino said. His statement baffled Lud. He explained later to us that Tino isn't the joker type of guy and he never sides really with Gilbert so that time wasn't an exception.

"Then who is?"

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I've never published any of my writings anywhere before. I've uploaded this one actually to Wattpad but then I realized the reason I don't read on Wattpad is because those stories are usually never serious or usually were one-shots and I wanted to add it on this website because I personally love this site and it's way more serious. I'd never thought I'd ever be uploading _any_ of my writing. I really hope you like it. But, if you do find it bad, don't comment things like 'u suk' (I just realized that put together is UsUk my OTP) and shit like that because nothing good comes out of it for you except wasting time while I'll just laugh and try to write better.**

 **Also I don't think I'll be uploading super often and I won't have a schedule for updating etc. I know if I create a schedule for updating I will procrastinate and not get it done and then eventually completely forget about this story and either move on to a new one or move on to fixing an old one and uploading that one which is, according to Google Docs, 35 pages long and the only reason I stopped it was because I cornered myself into writing smut and I don't think I'm gonna be good at writing that. Although, I've read so much you'd think I'd be good.**

 **Lastly, if I do make any mistakes, I apologize. I do not have anyone reading my stories before I post them because all of my friends either don't know Hetalia, don't ship UsUk, or I just wouldn't like them to know about this.**

 **Thanks again!  
**


	2. Chapter Zwei

**{Before we start, I'd like to say all the stuff said in a different language is translated at the bottom of this chapter. And if there is any mistakes, sorry. Because I got this all off of the internet I only know a little Spanish!}**

"Then who is?" the German asked. I swallowed. _Does he actually know I'm here? Is that his power man I don't know!_ Gilbert was still laughing but it had calmed down enough to say "Al-A-Al-Alf". Him saying that only made the western German even more irritated.

"So that's his name. Al, Please come out before I embarrass you," the Finnish man said with a completely serious tone, which scared me. I took a deep breath before I swung my legs over the edge of the sofa onto the floor. I stretched my arms then stood up and turned around. No one even say me still after standing up and looking at them! The only people who say me was Tino, Berwald and Gilbert, who was pointing at me while on the floor. _Man, why didn't he say earlier I was here._ I walked over to him and then, slowly, everyone started to notice me. First Lukas and Emil, next Abel, then lastly Ludwig with the still sleeping Italian on his back. The closer I got to Gil, the more the laughing stopped and he started to look fearful. _Does he think I'll hurt him?_ When I got to him, since he was on the floor, I was towering over him. Thinking back, I bet it was terrifying to see another mutant with super strength tower over you.

"He-heeyy Alfred. What's up?" he stuttered. _Everyone must think I'm a psychopath right now._

"God Gilbert, I'm not gonna fucking step on you. Why are you so scared?" I asked while yawning and rubbing my eyes. I outstretched my hand to help him up off the ground and he hesitantly took it. I gripped his hand pretty lightly as I yanked him up also lightly, which was more than enough.

"Thanks," Gil muttered, not looking me in the eye.

"Gilbert, look at me." I took his shoulder in my hand as a turned him to face me. His red eyes were full of anxiety. _Maybe he really is bipolar._ "You know just as well as I do I won't hurt you, ever. If was gonna even smack you, I would've done that this morning when you burst into my room screaming at me to get up after a broke my alarm. Which I still need to clean up when I get home." I chuckled a bit before continuing. "I thought you were 'the awesome Gilbert'? What happened to that man?" At that moment I remembered, people I have never met were there. _I should introduce myself._ I took my hand off his shoulder before looking at everyone one of them in a circle then looking at Ludwig.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. I am, clearly, Alfred of America! I'm sorry if I freaked you all out. After Gil and I walked in and Lud clearly didn't see me I decided to sit down and rest until someone I knew walked in the door like Mattie." PeAfter talking, silence engulfed the room again. _Man, quietness happens a lot in this crowd._ "So, he can sleep through just about anything?" I asked, pointing at the sleeping man the German's back.

"Um, ja. It's siesta time," he reveled. "He'll be up before the meeting starts."

"That's good! He's gonna need to be up or it'd be pointless to bring him," I chuckled. "Also, don't worry, I don't know German so I couldn't tell what you two were saying earlier."

"You were eavesdropping?" Lukas asked as he gave me an unamused stare. Everyone turned to look at me, awaiting my response. _I can't smooth talk my way out of this one. They're mutants too, they might know when I'm lying!_

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't try to," I confessed while turning red-faced. I have to say, that was the worst first impression I've ever gave someone. It was totally embarrassing.

"What did you expect? He's American," Gilbert stated matter-of-factly. Hearing him say that made me wince. _Great. I forgot I'm representing my country as a whole._ What's even worse is that they all ohh-ed in understanding unison.

I tried to change the subject by asking the 'Nordic 5', "Do you guys wanna come in and stay a while? There's air conditioning." Abel's face then lit up in happiness. It already seemed he forgot what just happened, thankfully.

"Sure, thanks! We're not used to all this heat!" he exclaimed before pulling Lukas and Emil through the door with him that Berwald was still holding. Tino then walked through the door and pushed the Swede's arm off himself. Before Berwald closed the door, he turned around and seemed to be holding the door for someone. _Great_. I thought. _Someone else I won't know._ I heard a faint thank you before seeing a man with long, blond, wavy hair with blue eyes and some scruff on his chin. Behind me I heard a squeal and gasp.

"Francis!" Gilbert screamed as he sprinted to the man entering. Someone else came in after Francis with strawberry blond hair, only a little longer than mine with a curl escaping. He had violate eyes covered by round lensed glassed. I immediately realized who this was and basically copied what Gil did.

"Mattie!" I screamed as I sprinted towards him and caught up with Gilbert. I tackled Mattie before Gil had even got to Francis. When I lifted the Canadian in a bear hug he squeaked and just puffed out "Alfred your strength" before I had to put him down.

"Sorry Mattie, I just haven't seen you in so long!" I shouted.

"Well I'm happy to see you too," he replied.

"Qui est-ce?" the Frenchmen asked. Matthew gave him an unamused look like he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Es-tu sérieux?" Mattie questioned. _I wish I knew French. I need to learn other languages._

"Oui."

"Mon frère? Nous sommes jumeaux? Vous avez vu des photos de nous avant!" _Isn't frère brother? Is he talking about me?_

"Je suis vraiment désolé! Alfred, is it?" He asked as he walked over to me and shook my hand. I looked at Mattie, who was just smiling so I assumed he knew this man. I gripped his hand as lightly as I could and shook it. "Bonjour, it is wonderful to meet you! Je suis Francis."

"Hello, I'm Alfred, Mattie's brother. It's nice to meet you as well dude," I announced. "I apologize I don't know French."

"Oh no worries at all. It didn't concern you anyhow." Francis said, trying to assure me that was fine. "Mon, Matthieu. Il est très attrayant." This caused Mattie to blush and the Canadian's jaw to drop. He quickly regained control and started to spat words out because he was clearly flustered.

"Mais, Um, oh mon Dieu. Nous sommes jumeaux! Oh mon Dieu. Fils de pute. Ne faites pas cela!"

"Watch your language Matthew! I don't know French, but I do know what Fils de pute means! I learned it, thanks to you." The Canadian then lightly chuckled.

"Like how I learned whatever you call me is. I can't pronounce it and I don't _really_ know what it means, but I can guess." I burst into laughter. _I wonder if Abel will get this._ I turned towards him and he seemed to be having his own conversation with the rest of the 'Nordic 5'. _I wonder if he'll hear it._

"Oh, you mean skide isnende bæver tæve?" From behind me I heard a thump and a breathless cough. When I turned around, I see Abel on the floor attempting to laugh but nothing was coming out. It seemed Lukas knew what I said as well because he looked at me with a faint smirk. Either he knew what I said or he knew I caused the pool of Danish man on the floor.

"Is he okay?"

"Whatever you said upset him," Mattie concluded. "It'd make sense since I'm assuming you're speaking Danish because that's one of the languages you can speak fluently."

"How many languages do you know?" Emil asked curiously. Learning other languages is apart of my power, which is quite a shitty one.

"Let's see, I know English, Spanish, Danish, and Hawaiian. I have a power where when I step on another countries boarders, I automatically learn their language. I know, quite useless and dumb." The Nordics all looked at me dumbfounded. _I guess they didn't expect that from the American._

"Wait. You've been to Canada. Why don't you know French?" Matthew queried. I started questioning that myself as well as the other mutants started to question me. They thought I was lying and it drove me crazy. I always hated the looks people give me when they think I'm lying. Brows furrowed, jaw clenched, I _despised_ it. I had to come up with a reason that, in all honesty, was barely believable.

"Maybe because France has Français as it's only National Language while Canada has English as well as Français?" Francis said in his thick accent.

"Seems plausible," the Canadian said.

"That's what I was thinking!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to sound unsure but it came out that way because I said it so loud. Everyone gave me another skeptical look, especially Francis.

"Est-il toujours comme ça?" The Frenchmen asked, looking at Matthew. He then nodded which caused the Frenchmen to let out an exasperated "c'est éteint un tour" before walking towards the couches with Gilbert following him like a lost dog. Mattie's face became bright red again.

"Good!"Mattie replied before calming down a bit and everyone's focus going on something else, leaving Mattie and I to talk.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just how you are and since you've never been really out of North America besides Denmark, you don't know any other cultures. They just find you strange," Mattie explained as he walked over to the couches. Since there was three rows of sofas, he picked one in the middle row. _Classic Mattie_. He plopped on the couch in exasperation and let out a huge sigh. I sat next to him and pat his back.

"So how have you been doing?" I asked him.

"Heh, it could be better. I would rather not be here honestly. I already have norms telling me I have lame mutations, I don't need mutants telling me either."

"Stop," I said seriously as I held my hand up, "you will never be useless. Your mutations will never be dumb. They're really dope actually. I would kill to have invisibility. It at least beats super strength." Mattie chuckled at my statement. _I don't know whats so funny._

"It's not invisibility. I can just manipulate peoples sight. Watch this," he says as he screams "regardez ici pour une seconde" towards Francis. He turned to face us but his face quickly turned from curious to baffled. The Frenchman looked at me, then to the other sofas surrounding me and again to me. I looked at Matthew who had a devious look on his face as he tried not to succumb to laughter.

"Mathieu?" Francis questioned still looking around. The other mutant's attention was started to focus on trying to find Mattie as well. No one else but me could see him at the time. They suspected I did something again because of the goofy smile on my face but I didn't care. The Canadian decided it would be fun to get up and mess with people too. _Oh my god._

 **French**

Qui est-ce? - _Who is he?_

Es-tu sérieux? - _Are you serious?_

Oui. - _Yes._

Je suis vraiment désolé! - _I am really sorry!_

Bonjour - _Hello_

Je suis Francis. - _I am Francis._

Il est très attrayant. - _He is very attractive_.

Mais, Um, oh mon Dieu. Nous sommes jumeaux! Oh mon Dieu. Fils de pute. Ne faites pas cela! - _But, Um, oh my God. We're twins! Oh my God. Son of a bitch. Do not do this!_

Est-il toujours comme ça? - _Is he always like this?_

C'est éteint un tour - _This is a turn off_

 **Danish  
**

Skide isnende bæver tæve - _Damn icy beaver bitch_

 **{I really hope you liked this chaper. Trust me it'll pick up the pace with more countries introduced next chapter and the love interest *wink wonk* hopefully. I also have most of the country's powers picked but if you have any thoughts let me know. Thanks!}** **  
**


	3. Chapter Trois

**{I'd like to say I am really sorry for not updating. My computer broke then writers block and it was just terrible. I know the pain of waiting for fics and god damn this was long but hey! I'm back! I write these on Google Docs so some things are** **not shown as thoughts and the paragraphs aren't indented and I'm just too lazy to fix it. I know, I'm a mess, but I hope you enjoy and all translations are at the bottom! :D}**

Oh my god. I thought as Mattie walked over to the Frenchman. He was currently bent over to check if the Canadian got under the couch, somehow. Matt's a big dude so I don't know how he'd ever squeeze under there but apparently Francis believed he could. Anyways, Mattie stood behind him with his hand hovering over the Frenchman's ass. I looked up at him filled with amazement. It's only when he's invisible he has the balls to do these sort of things. Mattie looked at me with a look that can only be read as 'should I do it?' and, of course, I nodded in response. Ludwig noticed I was looking at something near Francis's ass with such enthusiasm and suspected me so he walked over to me. Note: he still had the Italian on his back.

"Is Matthew over near Francis?" he asked quietly towards my ear. I nodded in response and then tried to explain his power.

"He says it's not invisibility but he can manipulate people's sight and make himself invisible. 'Kind of like a greenscreen with filters' is how he explained it." Ludwig look baffled. He must have not thought that was even possible.

"Amazing…" the Eastern German mumbled. Knew it. I don't think I could ever understand how Mattie thought his mutations were useless. They are and will always be so awesome to everyone!

"Oh mon dieu ce que l'enfer est que!" I heard the Frenchman scream in a high pitched tone. Ludwig and I's attention turned towards him and saw him aghast while looking around the room at everyone. His face was pink and as his hair started to smoke. What the hell? I looked over to Mattie who's face went from cunning expression to one like Francis' old expression. He, now, had a very irritated face but the thing that scared the rest of us is that his skin was actually turning lightish-red (or pink) and his hair turning into flames! None of us knew what to do, not even Gilbert! Hell, Gil looked like he was going through a world war flashback. Mattie was the one that took initiative by becoming visible again, or at least I'm assuming so cause everyone noticed him after this, and turning Francis to face him. When he lain his now dark-red-almost-black eyes on Matthew's bright purple ones, his red hue started to fade. He's always had the ability to also calm people down just by his presents.

"Francis it's me it was all me calm down I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I know whenever that happens it embarresses you I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry," he said muffled as he hugged the older man tightly. Francis hugged back, obviously, and returned back to normal.

"Germania wha," I heard faintly next to me before someone shushed them. I looked over to see the Italian on the German's back finally woke up, presumably from Francis' screeching. At the time I felt so bad for him. Imagine falling asleep at a mutant training facility on the first day not knowing anyone and then later being woken up by screeching sounds made from a guy with flaming hair and pink skin. I don't know about others, but that's not my cup of tea personally. Looking back at the two French speakers they've seen to calm down at this point. Everyone in the room is still quite stunned but they've tried to back to their normal conversations.

While that was all happening, 5 more mutants arrived. What a thing to be welcomed to. There was a man with curly, dark brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Behind him looking over his shoulder was another man who looked very similar to Feliciano with brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and an ahoge sticking out of his head. Another male had almost black hair, purple eyes with glasses, pale skin and a single birthmark under his lip. The woman had brown, long hair, green eyes, and a big bust. I knew her, she's Elizabeta. The last man had a hood over his head that covers his eyes and hair but he looked quite pale. He had black, skinny, ripped jeans and a denim jacket with a hood attached. He has a wonderful figure.

"Hola Francis! Are you okay? The curly haired man asked while walking over to two men. Francis immediately became flustered as his mouth hung wide open.

"Bonjour Antonio! Roderich! Elizabeta! When did you get here? And I'm fine, merci."

"We got here when you squealed mi amigo," answered, who I assumed was, Antonio. "I feel bad for you going throu-," he then cut himself off, "-Lovi please no," Antonio pleaded to the man who looked like Feliciano. The man who Antonio called Lovi was facing Ludwig with a sassy stance, his arms crossed and one hip raised. His face was painted with disgust.

"Put down my fratello you potato bastardo," he demanded. Lud's face just stayed composted, even though he just got called a bastard. Does he not care?

"Fein." The Eastern-German let Feli hop off of his back with a thud and start hugging Lovi. He squirmed within the Italian's grasp cursing at him.

"Ciao Lovino!"

"Fanculo Veneziano! Lasciar andare già!" Lovino yelled as he pushed Feli off of him, causing Feli to stumble back a bit. He then grabbed the Italian's shoulders while looking at him straight in the eyes. "Quante volte hanno un detto di non stare in giro quel bastardo di patate?"

"Non lo so," Feli mumbled looking down at his feet. I'd felt so bad for him. He had just woken up from a nap while someone was yelling and then gets yelled at after.

"Tu non sai!?" Lovino asked, progressively raising his voice. His face was getting redder and redder with anger. At this point, they had everyone in the room staring at them but I guess since I was the one closest to them who Lovino hasn't hassled yet, he decided to question me.

"Hey Stronzo, what are you looking at?" he queried as he took his eyes off of Feliciano and looked at me as well as his hands off of his shoulders and started frantically gesticulating towards me. His pear colored eyes just full of resentment. I gazed upon him in doubt. Is he really doing this right now? I inhaled and exhaled. I had to stop myself before I succumb to the overwhelming pressure to bitchslap him.

"I only feel bad for Feliciano dude because it was screaming he woke up to and then right after he gets yelled at for, what I'm assuming is, being on Ludwig's back when he had no choice. You should lighten up a bit."

"I agree Lovi," Antonio said as he walked up behind Lovino and hugged him from behind. Anyone could see Lovino tensed up but not everyone could see his face, which was priceless. His face got bright red all the way up to his ears- man -you should have seen it! It was so hard to conceal the smirk on my face.

"Antonio, let go," Lovino ordered. The man didn't even loosen his grip on the other's waist. "Antonio."

"Yes Lovi~?" Antonio whispered into the shorter man's ear and resting his head on his shoulder. This sent shivers down his spine and caused him to be even brighter red, if possible. I looked over at Matt, who was having a pleasant looking conversation with Gilbert. Shit I needed him to escape to. This is awkward. I was looking around the room for anything else to look at besides the PDA that is in front of me. Look at the food, I'll get some later. Look at Mattie, dammit still chatting with den hvide død. Look at the clock, god dammit I can't read analog very well. Pull out your phone and look at the time, 7:34 okay a shit ton of more people should start coming.

"Hey Spaniard," I heard a voice say coming from behind Antonio and Lovino. The taller man turned his head and Lovi took the opportunity to slip out from his grip. So Antonio is from Spain. Makes sense. "Could you not clearly see the guy is uncomfortable and the man in front of you was clearly not comfortable?" He had a thick British accent. I looked over to see who said that was the man in the denim jacket with that damn fine figure. I heard the Spaniard actually growl.

"Ugh, Inglaterra, when did you get here?" Antonio spat in a voice that didn't sound like his own. It looked like a purple aura is surrounding him too but it was very faint. It seemed they knew each other from somewhere.

"When you did, twat." Man that accent is fucking magical.

"Good for you, puta." Did he just call him a bitch? The Spaniard then turned back around to face me. His face looked cold and heartless and, in all honestly, someone I wouldn't mess with. But as fast as lightswitch his face went back to the upbeat and loving Antonio I met minutes ago. I, of course, smile back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, uh," he stops in the middle of his sentence. He wants my name.

"Alfred."

"Alfred," Antonio replied sounding like he's testing it on his tongue. "He and I never really got along."

"Why?" I blurted. His eyes widened, probably not expecting me to ask. I usually didn't let my curiosity get the best of me anymore.

"Mi amigo, why don't you ask him."

"Oh, um, okay," I stuttered. "I'll talk to you later then." He smiled at me as I walked past him and to the Briton sitting on the couch on his phone. His hood was still covering half his face but those black skinny jeans showed his legs off wonderfully. The man didn't even notice me as I was walking up to him. Either that or he ignored me. I stood in front of him for a second before talking.

"Hey, thanks for getting me out of that a second ago." He looked up from his phone to look at me. I shot him a smile and the Briton's expression didn't even change. I wish he'd move his hood.

"It's no problem. We people from English speaking countries need to stick together," he said turning back to face his phone.

"Actually, I have a question." This seemed to get his attention as he put his phone on the couch and raised his head.

"I'm listening." I couldn't tell what emotion was in his voice. It was strange, I couldn't put my finger on it. It was a mix of sass and something else. Whatever, focus.

"Antonio wanted me to ask you why you two never 'got along'." He seemed relieved when he heard me say what I did. He looked like he was absolutely dreading the question.

He sighed before saying, "We've known each other since little kids. Our families use to switch back and forth each summer visiting the other countries. He'd visit England one year, I'd visit Spain the next, vice-versa. He's always been a little prick."

"Did you at least like Spain?"

"The country is weird. It's really not my favorite place but some things can be beautiful, like the Barcelona Cathedral."

"I know I've only seen it in pictures I bet it's beautiful in person!"

"Oh trust me, it is."

"Wait, you've been there!?" The Briton and I actually got into a conversation about landmarks we wanted to visit or one of us seen. He has been all across Europe while, well, you know where I've been.

We only got pulled out of our world when someone started talking to everyone in the room. He was in a fancy suit and blue tie. Maybe a government person? He cleared his throat.

"Attention everyone. Ahem. Excuse me, thank you. Now, I bet we all know why everyone is here. You all are the best of your home countries and like to help people with your mutations. We're here to help you guys turn into heros. Not just random people that don't get appreciated! So what do you say?" The man's enthusiasm wasn't really echoed though the audience full of mutants but Abel, Elizabeta, and Antonio definitely did. Some people clapped politely but those three were fucking whooping up a storm. The man, however, seemed pleased so that was good.

"Wonderful! Now the first order of business. We need to see who is here. I know, it will feel like school but please stick with me." Now that statement shut them up and were replaced with groans. Ugh This'll take a while.

French

Oh mon dieu ce que l'enfer est que - Oh my god what the hell is that!

Italian

Fratello - Brother

Bastardo - Bastard

Ciao - Hello

Fanculo Veneziano! Lasciar andare già! - Fuck (he calls Feliciano Veneziano but it really means Venetian or from Venice)! Let go already!

Quante volte hanno un detto di non stare in giro quel bastardo di patate? - How many times have I said do not stay around that potato bastard?

Non lo so - I don't know.

Tu non sai!? - You don't know!?

Spagna - Spain

Danish

Den Hvide Død - The White Death

Gud Pokkers - God damn

Spanish

Inglaterra - England

Puta - Bitch


End file.
